


Hannah and John Forstell

by DMJE



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 19,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMJE/pseuds/DMJE
Summary: a story about Hannah and John on designated survivor
Relationships: john forstel and hannah wells, john forstel/hannah wells





	1. Chapter 1:

Hannah and John have been dating in secret for the past two years and living together for the last year. 

The night of the capitol bombing

Their argument 

2 hours before the bombing....

We were supposed to be going out tonight John. Hannah said

Yes I know Hannah. But I cant help when they pull me for security at the Capitol. John said

I just don't get why they have to send you? Hannah asked

Hannah you know the job your an agent too. John said 

It doesn't make any sense though? Your the director of internal affairs not a field agent anymore? Hannah said

I don't know what to tell you Hannah. But I have a job to do. John said

And all you ever care about anymore is the job. Hannah said

You know that's not true Hannah. John said

I don't care anymore john. Just go. Hannah said

John says nothing and turns and walks out the front door. 

Hannah stares at the front door where the love of her life just walked out of. 

(Soon she will be regretting what she said to him.)

1 hour later....

At the bar 

Hannah is sitting on the bar stole when the news of the bombing comes across the tv.

We are getting an explosion in or around the Capitol building. Reporter 1 said

Hannah turns to look at the tv

Incredibly alarming shot. The united states capitol building in flames. An explosion, should I say an unconfirmed explosion going off moments ago during President Richmond's state of the union address. Reporter said

Hannah walks out of the bar and calls John he doesn't answer. She gets his voicemail.

Hello you've reached john Forstell, I'm not available right now. Please leave me a message after the beep. John's voicemail

Cellphone beeps

Hey it's me. Call me when you get the chance. I need to know your okay. I'm sorry I over reacted john. I love you so much. Hannah said 

She then hangs up the phone

She walks to her car crying because she has no idea where the love of her life is or if he's even okay.

She opens her trunk grabs her FBI windbreaker and puts it on. Then she gets into her car and drives to the capital. 

At the capitol...

After Atwood and Hannah told everyone what there jobs were.

Hannah stepped out of the tent and took a look at the rubble of what the capitol used to look like.

People searched and searched for hours trying to recover any survivors.

Hannah continues to try and call john all she gets is his voicemail every time it's starting to freak her out because he is not calling her back and that's not like him not to call her back.

Hannah keeps thinking this her karma for causing the fight and now the love of her life might be gone. She never is going to be able to tell him how sorry she is for causing the fight and how much she loves him. 

She hates that they faught over the job they both work.

Hannah is going over every report and trying to see who will be taking the blame for the bombing. 

Hannah starts to think about how john would handle this and it makes her start to cry.

Jason walks over to Hannah.

Hannah. Jason said

Yeah Jason? Hannah said

Why don't you head to the air force base where they have the recovered bodies and the missing persons report at. Jason said

Okay. Hannah said

Hannah heads to the air force base

Hannah sits in her car and looks at a picture of her and john. 

She gets out and heads into the building.

She then looks at all of the recovered bodies and then walks over to the missing persons board and looks and finds John's picture. She stares at his picture and cry's. 

Back at the capitol....

Digging through the rubble they find someone.

We found someone. Fire fighter Sanders said

Everyone races over to see who survived.

They get him out of the rubble.

Its congressman peter macleish. Agent Avery said

At the air force base 

Hannah gets the call from Jason

H. Agent Wells

J. Hannah. They found a survivor

H. Who?

J. Congressman peter macleish

H. Okay. Has anyone found Director Forstell?

J. Not yet

H. Oh

They hang up

Hannah continues to stare at John's picture.

They are going to find you. I hope soon. I'm so sorry john. Please be okay please. I love you so very much. Hannah said

She then place her hand on his picture starts to cry again.


	2. Chapter 2:

At the capitol....

We found another survivor. Yells firefighter Matthew's

Everyone runs over to see who else survived 

Its director Forstell. Agent Mitchell yells

Get me a gurney's. Agent Mitchell yells 

They put john on the gurney's and try and treat him the best they can. 

They had to intubate him. 

They loaded john into the ambulance

Jason pulls out his phone and calls Hannah

At the air force base

Hannah's phone rings and she answers it 

H. Agent wells

J. Hannah

H. Jason what is it 

J. We have another survivor

H. I'll be right there

J. Okay

They hang up

Hannah gets I to her car and drives to the Capitol. 

Hannah gets out and walks over to Jason but she sees the ambulance. 

Jason who's in the ambulance? Hannah asks

Its director Forstell. Jason said

Thank god. Hannah said

Jason stares at her in shock by her reaction.

Hannah turns around and walks back to her car and gets in. The ambulance drives off to George Washington memorial hospital and Hannah follows it.

Arriving at the hospital...

John Forstell. Victim in the Capitol bombing. Possible fractured collarbone, head trauma, internal bleeding and a punctured lung. Paramedic Susan said

They wheeled john into a trauma room

Hannah runs into the hospital and goes to the front desk.

John Forstell was brought in here. How is he? Hannah asked

What's your relation to him? Nurse Jane asks

I'm his fiance. Hannah lies it's the only way to get information about john

He is in the trauma room get looked at now. They will be with you soon to tell you what's going on with him. Nurse Jane said

Thank you. Hannah said

Hannah goes and sits in the waiting room and waits for news about john. 

While Hannah is in the waiting room she felt like she was going to throw up so she ran to the bathroom and got sick. 

Shes not really thinking anything of her throwing up maybe it's the stress of the bombing, maybe losing john in the process. Maybe the shock of john being in the hospital now and fighting for his life. 

Hannah leaves the bathroom and goes to sit in the waiting room and wait for an update on John.

In the trauma room

He has a trauma to his head. We will be keeping an eye on that for possible brain bleeds. He has internal bleeding, fractured right collarbone, and a punctured lung. Let's prep him for surgery. Dr. Harrison let the family know please. Dr. Shepard said 

Yes, sorry. Dr. Harrison said

As the doctor was leaving the room they were wheeling john to the operating room.

In the waiting room...

Jason, Hannah, chuck, Jason and Avery were waiting for news about john.

Family of john Forstell? Dr. Harrison asked

Hannah stood up

Yes. Hannah said

Mr. Forstell has head trauma that we are going to be keeping an eye on for possible brain bleeds. He has a fractured right collarbone, internal bleed, and a punctured lung. Dr. Shepard is taking him into surgery right now. Dr. Harrison said 

The doctor leaves the room.

Hannah starts to cry. Not noticing that everyone is watching her fall apart.

Jason is starting to suspect why Hannah is reacting the way she is but is one hundred percent positive he's right.

Hannah why don't you head home your way to emotionally involved right now. Go get some sleep and I'll keep you I formed okay. Jason said

Okay. Hannah said

Hannah leaves the hospital and heads home to hers and John's house.

She enters their place and goes and changes into his clothes he last wore, and then goes and lays on his side of the bed and crys. 

Shes scared that he may not survive the surgery. 

While laying down she feels like shes going to throw up. So she gets up and goes into the bathroom and throws up. 

After getting sick for the second time she knows something is going one with her body. 

She starts to think what it could be. Then it clicks in her head shes a week late for her period. 

She puts on her shoes and runs to the CVS pharmacy down the street from their place. 

She goes and buys the pregnancy test then heads home and takes the test and it comes back positive. 

Hannah's thoughts...

Now is not a good time to be having a baby. But this baby is a blessing for all that has happened in the past few weeks. And with the possiblity of losing john too. This baby is a part of her and john. 

Shes thrown out of her thoughts when her phone rings.

Its Jason....

H. Hello

J. He made it though surgery just fine Hannah.

H. Okay I'll be right there

J. Okay

They hang up

Hannah changes and heads back to the hospital.

At the hospital....

Hannah walks into the hospital and gets on the elevator and heads to the surgery floor. She gets out of the elevator and walks into the waiting room. 

How is he? Hannah asks

He made it through surgery. Now it's just up to him when hes going to wake up. 

Jason said

Okay. Hannah said

Chuck looks at Hannah

Hey Hannah can I talk to you? Chuck asks

Yeah sure. Hannah said

In private. Chuck asks

Yeah. Hannah said

They go out of the waiting room and down the hall.

Okay I'm going to ask you something as your friend okay? Chuck said

Okay. What's up? Hannah asked

Why are you so emotionally attached to director Forstell? Chuck asked

Before Hannah could say anything she ran over to the trash can and threw up. After she got sick she got so dizzy she felt like she was going to pass out. 

Hannah slides down the wall and sits on the floor.

Hannah? Chuck asks

I'm okay. Hannah said

You don't ever get sick ever Hannah. Whats going on? Chucks asks

I'm pregnant. Hannah said 

Wait what? Chuck asked

Yep. I just found out. Hannah said 

Who's the father? Chuck asks 

John Forstell. Hannah said 

As in our boss? Chuck asks 

Yes. We've been in a relationship for the past 2 years and been living together for the past year. Hannah said 

That's why you've been so emotional the past few weeks. Chuck asks 

Yes. Because I don't know if the love of my life is going to be okay, and my baby's father may not make it. I might have to raise this baby on my own chuck with out him. Hannah cried

No you wont Hannah. Hes going to pull through this. If not I'll kick his ass. Chuck said

Hannah laughed 

Chuck then pulled Hannah into his arms and let her cry. 

After Hannah calms down her and chuck head back into the waiting room.

The doctor came out and told us that John us in his room and one person may go in and be with him. Jason said

I think it should be Hannah. Chuck said

Everyone turns and looks at Hannah and nodded their heads in agreement that it should be her in the room with him.

Hannah goes into John's hospital room.

Hannah looks at john

Oh john. Hannah cries

She walks over to the left side of his bed and grabs his left hand.

John you have to wake up I need to tell you something. You have to be okay please. I'm so sorry babe. I love you so much and I really need to hear your voice again. Hannah said

Hannah never leaves John's hospital room but one day she had to because she had an appointment to confirm the pregnancy.

She doesn't want to leave him on his own so she texts chuck.

Text between the two

H. Hey chuck

C. Hey Hannah

H. Could you do me a favor?

C. Yeah what is it?

H. Could you come and sit with john while I'm at my appointment today? I don't want to leave him by himself. 

C. Yeah I can. What time?

H. 11am but be here by 10:30 

C. Okay. I'll be there

H. Thanks

At 10:30am.....

Chuck comes to John's hospital room

Hannah sees chuck and gets up.

Thanks for doing this for me chuck. Hannah said

Your welcome. Chuck said

Hannah hugs chuck and then heads to her appointment upstairs. 

Chuck talks to his boss...

Director sir. This really weird for me to day but you have to be okay Hannah is mess without you. I was in shock when I found out my best friend is dating you for the past two years and living with you also and I didn't even know or suspect it. So when I say this I need you to come back and be okay don't follow the light. Hannah is going to need you. Chuck said

Hannah in her appointment

Doctor summers confirmed Hannah is definitely pregnant. 

They do the ultrasound and find out she is pregnant with twins and she is a month along. Her due date is october 14, 2016.

Hannah then heads back down to John's room.

In John's hospital room

Hannah enters the room

So how did it go? Chuck asked

I'm a month with two kids. Hannah said

Wow. Congrats Hannah. Let me know if you need anything. Chuck said

Thanks and I will. Hannah said

Chuck leaves 

Hannah sits by john 

You really need to wake up john things are changing. Hannah said 

Hannah touches John's hand and her belly and starts to cry.

Hannah's phone starts to ring....

Its Jason......


	3. Chapter 3:

Hannah received a call from Jason about 2 weeks ago that they had Majid Nassar in custody for the capitol bombing, and that they would be interrogating him sometime soon. 

John's hospital room...

Monday morning

Hannah is still throwing up because of the morning sickness.

After getting sick for like the 4 time that day Hannah goes back to sit with John and hold his hand.

Hannah POV:

The doctors and nurses come in around the clock to check on him. 

John's doctors took his breathing tube out 2 days ago since he is now breathing on his own. 

Dr. Shepard comes in the room to check on john.

Dr. Shepard why hasn't he woke up yet? Hannah asked

It's because of the hit to the brain he sustained during the blast of the bombing. Dr. Shepard said

When should he wake up? Hannah asked

Any day now Ms. Wells. Dr. Shepard said 

Okay. Hannah said 

Hannah waits for john to wake up

1 day later....

Hannah was sitting by John holding his hand. Staring at the ultrasound picture of their kids that she is carrying. When she felt him squeeze her hand. 

Hannah puts the picture away and then turns to look at john.

John. Hannah said 

John slowly opens his eyes.

Hannah releases John's hand and goes out to the nurses desk to tell them to let them know that john has woken up. Then Hannah goes back into John's hospital room.

Dr. Shepard comes into his room to look John over.

Dr. Shepard turns to look at Hannah

He is doing okay Ms. Wells. Dr. Shepard 

When is he able to come home? Hannah asked 

I would like to keep him a few more days. If hes still doing good he can go home by Saturday. Dr. Shepard said 

Okay thank you. Hannah said with tears in her eyes 

Dr. Shepard leaves the room

Hannah turns to look at john

Hi. John said 

Hi. Hannah said said as tears ran down her face

Hey I'm fine I promise. John said

I'm so sorry. Hannah cried

Hey come here Hannah. John said 

Hannah climbs onto the bed with john and he wraps his good arm around her and then kissed her head.

I know. It's fine. It was a stupid fight. Emotions were high that night. Hannah it's okay. John said

What if that was the last time I said anything to you. What if i lost you that night. Those words would have been my last words to you and they were angry ones. Hannah said 

But they weren't your last words Hannah. I'm still here and I'm gonna be fine. John said 

What if you weren't fine though? Hannah asked 

Don't think about the what ifs Hannah. It'll drive you crazy if you think about them. John said

Okay. But marry me? Hannah asked 

Wait what? John asks 

Marry me john? I almost lost you three weeks ago. Your the love of my life. Marry me. Hannah said 

Yes. John said 

Hannah leans up and kisses john 

I love you so much future Mrs. Hannah Forstell. John said 

I love you so much Mr. Future husband of mine. Hannah said 

They missed again

Hannah's phone rings.....

Its Jason....

She answers her phone....

H. Agent Wells

J. Hannah (Worriedly)

H. Jason what's wrong?

J. Luke is missing 

Hannah gets up from the bed slowly and stands up.

H. Jason slow down what do you mean by that?

J. Luke never got off the bus after school today. 

H. Okay give me 10 minutes and I'll be at HQ.

J. Okay

They hand up

Hannah look at john with teary eyes 

Hannah what's wrong? John asks

Luke Atwood is missing. Hannah said

Oh god. John said

Yeah I'm gonna get dressed and then head to the office to help Jason out. Hannah said

Yeah go I completely understand Hannah. John said

Hannah grabs her bag and goes into the bathroom to change.

In the bathroom...

Hannah takes off her pj shirt and sees that she is showing a little bit not much for john to notice. She shakes her head she doesn't have time to admire her life changing moment she has to help Jason find Luke. 

Hannah gets changed and heads out of the bathroom.

Hey Hannah be careful out there. John said

I will be. Hannah said 

I love you. John said 

I love you too. Hannah said 

They kissed goodbye and Hannah headed to the office

Arriving at HQ...

Hannah sees Jason and walks up to him

Jason. Hannah said 

Hannah. Jason said

We will find Luke Jason. Hannah said 

I hope so Hannah I hope so. Jason said

All the teams we sent out to comb out areas that Luke would be at or frequently hang out at. 

After searching for Luke for 12 hours no closer to finding Luke.

Hannah. Jason said 

Yeah Jason. Hannah said 

Why don't you head home. You look really exhausted. Jason said

No I need to help find Luke. Hannah said 

And I need my friend to not pass out on me. Go home Hannah. Don't make me order you to. Jason said

Okay. Hannah said 

Hannah leaves the office but she heads back to the hospital to be with john.

John's hospital room....

Any luck finding Luke? John asks 

No. Hannah said with teary eyes

I'm sorry Hannah. Come here. John said

Hannah goes and climbs in bed with john and cries. 

Saturday evening....

Dr. Shepard comes in the room 

Mr. Forstell you look good to go home. Dr. Shepard said 

When can I go back to work I would give it about 6 weeks before even going into the office. No going out into the field but just doing interviews is all I would allow. Dr. Shepard said 

Thank you Dr. Shepard. Hannah said

Hannah gets john into the wheel chair and wheels him out to her car and takes him home.

Arriving at home...

I'm so glad to be home. John said

Me too john. Hannah said 

They go into the house

Hannah helps john into their bedroom and helps him lay down in their bed.

Hannah looks at john tears up and then heads into the bathroom to take a shower.

While in the shower Hannah cries and let's out all her emotions of the past few weeks.

After showering she gets out and gets dressed and then goes out and climbs into bed with john. 

Hannah lays in John's arms and they both fall asleep.

Next morning.....

Hannah woke up and saw john was still asleep. 

Hannah felt the need to throw up come on so she got up and headed into the bathroom and got sick. While she was getting sick john woke up.

After getting sick she comes out of the bathroom.

Are you okay? John asked

Yeah I'm fine. It's either the stress or I might be coming down with something. Hannah lies to john (already knowing what is making her throw up the twin Forstell kids)

Okay. Just take it easy and be careful. John said

I will. Hannah said

Hannah then climbs back into bed with john until she had to get up to head into work.

1 hour later....

Hannah leaving for work

Please be careful while I'm not here. Hannah said 

I will be. You also be careful. John said 

I will. Hannah said 

They kissed 

I love you. John said 

I love you too. Hannah said 

Hannah leaves the house and went to follow Jason around suspecting that he knew what was going on and the kidnappers were having him do something soon. 

2 weeks later.....

Hannah and Jason go to the prison and talk to Maijd Nassar about the capitol bombing.

After talking to him a few hours later he is poisoned and dies.

2 days later...

Jason is confession to the poisoning on Nassar. 

Hannah knows he didn't do it. That the kidnapper was making Jason confess in order to get Luke back.

Hannah returns home upset

At home...

Hannah walks into the house and slams the front door.

Hannah? John said standing by their bedroom door

John. Hannah said 

What's wrong? John asks 

Jason admitted to killing Nassar at the prison. I know he didn't do it. Hannah said 

Come here. John said 

Hannah walks over to john and he pulls her into his arms and cries.


	4. Chapter 4:

1 week later....

Hey. Chuck said

Hey. Hannah said

Both look into Atwood's office

What are they doing in their? Chuck asked

How do you know what is going on? Chuck asked

(Hannah doesn't know John returned to do Atwood's internal review.)


	5. Chapter 5:

Hannah looks closer into Jason's office and sees John. She suddenly became nauseous and hurried to the bathroom before john saw her. Chuck follows Hannah to the bathroom to make sure she is okay.

When they came back from Hannah getting sick.

How do you know what's going on? Chuck asked

Because here comes my boyfriend the director of internal affairs. Hannah said

I thought he wasn't supposed to be back for three more weeks? Chuck asked

He's not. Hannah said 

John walks over to them

Agent Wells. A word? John asks 

Sure. Hannah said

They head to Hannah's office

It's nice to see you Hannah, it's been awhile. 

Nice lie john really nice. Hannah thought

Well john in your line of work that's considered a good thing. Hannah said

John laughs

Hannah walks around her desk and over to john.

What are you doing here john your not supposed to be back for another 3 weeks? Hannah asked 

I'm only doing the interviews. John said

That's all you better be doing I'm not losing you again john I cant. Hannah said 

I'll be fine Hannah. John said 

Good. Hannah said 

Goes back and sits back down at her desk

I know your close with Jason Atwood, but its friendship that could cause problems for you. John said

Why? Am I under investigation too? Hannah asked

Come on. You're smart enough to know that you're wrapped up in this. You were there with Jason at the prison when Nassar was murdered. You were there with him during the interrogation. John said

What is the point of this? You of all people know that Jason's not a murderer. Hannah said

Well, I cant exactly ignore a confession. John said

Hannah sighs 

If this was so cut-and-dry, why are you doing an investigation at all? Hannah asked

John nods his head

All right, I'll bite. If Jason Atwood didn't kill Majid Nassar, who did? John asked

Hannah blinks and stares at john

You're not doing yourself any favors Hannah. And I know you'd rather answer my question instead of a federal prosecutor. John said

Wow. We used to be on the same side. Hannah said 

We still would be if you and Jason learned how to play by the rules like I warned you too years ago. Instead here we are. John said

John opens the door, and turns to look at Hannah. 

Oh and Hannah, I'm paying Jason a visit today your stories better match. John said leaving the office

Hannah sits in her office having a hard time wrapping her head around what her fiance just said to her. Her emotions are all over the place and she gets teary eyed over what john said.


	6. Chapter 6:

Hannah calls Chuck....

Hello. Chuck said 

Hey, chuck, think you can get peter Macleish vetting files out of the RMD and meet me at my house in 20 minutes? Hannah asked

Yes. But Hannah what the hell's going on? Chuck asked

I'll explain when you get there. Hannah said

They hang up

At Hannah's and John's house...

20 minutes later....

You're saying that peter Macleish, the guy about to be confirmed as vice president, is somehow involved in the conspiracy that destroyed the capitol. Chuck said

I know. It's a lot to process. Hannah said

My parents divorce was a lot to process. This I the next level. Hannah. Chuck said

Chuck sighs

I don't know, but its also hard to ignore when you lay it all out like this. Chuck said

Here's the problem. John's already suspicious of me, but I cant back off Macleish not now. I need hard evidence against him, but this is the only evidence I have right now. Hannah said

I know. I know. 11:14 p.m. chuck said

As he looked at the files

Right. I looked everywhere. I've got nothing. Hannah said 

Right, which he why you need to reexamine Macleish files and see if there's a connection. Chuck said 

Hannah sits down by chuck

Chuck I know you're taking a risk by being here, so if you needed to leave. I'd understand. Hannah said

Hannah, when you come asking for help it's never easy, and sometimes not even legal. Chuck said

Chucks sighs

But your smart and dedicated and usually right, so tell me what I need to do. Chuck said

Hannah smiles at chuck

They continued to look at the files

11:14p.m. I got nothing here, Hannah. Chuck said 

I know it sounds crazy, but my source was right about room 105, she was right about Macleish, so there's got to be something to this. I thought I would find those numbers on some of the time stamps on the files. Hannah said 

Chuck looking through the files

What if it's not a time? Chuck said

Hannah looks at chuck

I mean what if it's a date? Chuck said

Look at this. This is the after action report that warned him the bronze star in Afghanistan. Chuck said 

Shows Hannah the report

November 14, 2005 p.m. Hannah said

Both say at the same time

Peter MacLeish.

Okay, but this document isn't exactly a smoking gun. Macleish's unit was attacked by the Taliban, and he managed to save most of his men. I mean this reports an endorsement of his bravery and heroism. Chuck said

Yes, but room 105 at a first glance didn't look like a bomb shelter did it? Hannah asked

You think his file isn't telling you the whole story? Chuck asked

I think that I'd like to hear from the men who were there, whether they saw things the same way. Hannah said

Chuck finds the unit in Macleish's army unit contact information 

Here's the contact information for the right men in Macleish's army unit on the 11/14 living in the Viriginia-Maryland area. Chuck said

Hands Hannah the information

Oh great. Hannah said 

She tips the paper in half and hands a half to chuck.

I cant cover this much ground by myself. You take Virginia and I'll take Maryland. Just think of this as an unofficial battlefield promotion to field agent. Hannah said 

Um... chuck freaks out

Also call me on this not your regular phone. Hannah said as she handed him a burner phone

I'm more of a behind the scenes computer guy. Chuck said 

Chuck I know I'm asking a lot, but there's a short list of people that I trust right now. One of them is in jail for something he didn't do, another cant help me even if he wanted to and hes also my boss, and the other person is you. Hannah said

Hannah leaves and chuck sighs


	7. Chapter 7:

John's visit to Jason at the prison

What are you doing here shouldn't you be at home recovering? Jason asked

Came back early. Trust me the fiance isn't happy with me. John said

Your getting married? Jason asked

Yep. Sometime soon. John said 

Oh. Jason said

I got to tell you, I was relieved when they handed me your case, cause if anyone was going to be able to help you it would be me. John said

John you could never play the good cop. Just ask the questions and get this thing over with. Jason said

Why'd you waive your rights to an attorney? John asked

I have nothing to defend. I'm guilty. Jason said

So you intended to poison Nassar before you arrived at the prison? John asked

I had the Thallium in a salt packet hidden in my pocket. Jason said

And you weren't at all concerned about surveillance footage? John asked 

There's a a blind spot in the north hall corridor. An officer told me about it some years ago. In case I needed to have an off the record with a prisoner. I waited until we cleared the cameras. I passed the food tray. Put the salt packet on Nassar's plate. Jason said

How'd you know that it was his? John asked

He's Muslim. Specially made halal meals. Jason said

After john leaves Jason he heads to the White House to show the president the recording of the interview.

After playing the recording the president and john talk.

Can we verify everything he's saying? President Kirkman asked

My teams working on it. So far everything he has said matches the forensic evidence taken from the scene. John said

You came up with Jason Atwood right? President Kirkman asked

Yes sir. We were in the same class at Quantico. Had our first assignment together. John said 

Could you ever imagine that he was capable of committing such a crime? President Kirkman asked 

I've worked in the office of professional Responsibility for 13 years, Mr. President. We may not want to think the worst of people, but sometimes they leave us no choice. John said

Right. President Kirkman said

John leaves the white house 


	8. Chapter 8:

Peter Macleish going through the Senate Commitee for Vice President

Hannah finds out Catlan and MacLeish were on the same mission.

Hannah calls chuck

They were on the same mission. Catalan and Macleish know each other. 11/14 that's what my source wanted me to know. Hannah said

Oh, my god. Chuck said

Yeah I know. It's not a smoking gun, but it puts us a hell of a lot closer than it did an hour ago. Chuck I'm going to need onto the counter-terror joint database. Hannah said

Chuck types into his computer but it locks him out.

Chuck? Hannah said 

What? Chuck said

Are you still there? Hello? Hannah said

They shut me out of my computer. Chuck said

What? Hannah said

My logins not working. Chuck said 

John must know that you took Macleish's files off site without clearance. Hannah said 

He's heading right towards me. That means he's gonna be looking for you too. Hannah dont come back here. Fond a way. Finish this. Chuck said then he hangs up and takes the sims card out of the burner phone.

Hannah heads to the dinner to meet with a informant.

Hannah sits down in front of him.

So it turns out American's favorite Vice Presidential candidate and CIA's most wanted mercenary know each other. Hannah said

And shows him a picture

I guess you're not buying it's a coincidence. Bob said

Sorry. If Catlan worked Intel for the 11/14 mission. That means the CIA would have a file on it. Did you pull it? Hannah asked

I would have if there was one. Bob said

Are you kidding me? Someone buried it? Hannah asked

So I looked deeper. I found this. Bob said

Handed the file over to hannah

It was written by an liaison on the ground. Not quite the story Macleish has been telling. Bob said

On November 14, 2005, a Ranger Unit massacred a series of Afgani villages after several of there unit had been killed by a Taliban sniper. 3 villages in 24 hours countless dead. And the pentagon whitewashed this? Hannah said

Peter Macleish isn't a hero. Bob said

No he's a war criminal. Hannah said

Hannah gets up and walks away taking the file with her.

Hannah gets in her car and calls speaker Hookstraten.

Phone call

Agent Wells. Just in time. Hookstraten said

I found the evidence I was looking for on peter Macleish. I'll explain everything when I get there. I'm just heading up Constitution now. Hannah said 

Thank you for letting me know. Hookstraten said

They hang up 

Hookstraten taking to Congressman George 

Congressman Geogre gather the rest of the committee my witness will be here in ten minutes. Hookstraten said 

Yes ma'am. Congressman George said

While Hannah is stopped behind a taxi is is hit by a car on her side.


	9. Chapter 9:

My god are you alright. Can you hear me? Help is on the way, just try an sit still okay? And don't move your neck. You're gonna be fine. Hired killer said

He put his hand around her throat and squeezed 

Hannah's eyes flew open and she started to gasp for air. She put her hand on his hand and pressed on the gas. Throwing the man away from her car and knocking him unconscious. She climbed through her back seat and out of the car leaving the file. She gets away from the scene.

The killer wakes up and goes over to the car and finds her not in it but the file is there so he grabs it and walks off.

With speaker Hookstraten and the committee

She had to let the committee confirm Macleish a Vice president because her witness never showed up to give her the evidence.


	10. Chapter 10:

At chuck's apartment..

Chuck is digging in his icebox and he grabs a beer. When he shuts the door he sees Hannah standing there bleeding all over. 

Hannah. What happened? Chuck said

You cant let them find me. Hannah mumbled 

Oh my god! You're bleeding! You need help! Chuck said 

Chuck you cant call anyone. Hannah said

I have to get you to the hospital. You need a doctor to check you out. You and the babies could be in danger Hannah. Hannah passes out on chuck and he catches he as she fell.

Chuck calls a doctor he can trust to check Hannah and the babies out. 

(Chuck will lie to Hannah when she asks how he glue her wound shut. He knows Hannah doesn't want anyone to know where shes at.) 

Next morning.....

Hannah wakes up at chuck's apartment 

She walks down the stairs 

Hey. Chuck said

Hey. Hannah said 

You okay? How you feeling? Chuck asked 

Better. Thanks to you. Hannah said

Hey, Chuck did you glue my wound? Hannah asked 

Yeah. Chuck lies

Where did you learn to do that? Hannah asked 

YouTube. Chuck lies again

Can you try not to scare me like that again. How are the babies? Chuck said 

Safe to say I'm still pregnant. Hannah said

I'm glad. Have you told john yet? Chuck asked

No I haven't told him yet only you know. Hannah said

Are you planning on telling him? Chuck asked 

Yes I do. Hannah said 

Good because I don't think you'll be able to hide it much longer. Chuck said as he points to her stomach

I know. Hannah said 

So the house confirmed him. They're swearing him in this afternoon. Chuck said


	11. Chapter 11:

Chuck see if you can trace the last call on my phone from my source. Hannah said

Chuck gets on his laptop 

Got it. I'm in. Chuck said

Don't thank me yet I still have to backtrack the number to your cell. Chuck said

He continues to type and a notice comes on the laptop.

Damn it. Chuck said

What? Hannah asked

Network picked up the intrusion. It's a race to see what happens first. I trace your mystery caller phone or they trace us. Chuck said

Chuck got the location

Looks like the call to your cell came from a burner phone. Chuck said

Purchased from where? Hannah asked 

A convenience store in Dupont Circle. Chuck said

Hannah leaves 

Hookstraten goes to the president for what Hannah has told her and president Kirkman tells Mike they need to look for Hannah. Mike goes an starts a search for Hannah.


	12. Chapter 12:

In Fredericksburg, virginia

At the abandoned house......

Hannah searches the house and sees a guy take off running so she takes off running.

FBI stop tight now. Hannah yells 

Guys stops

Turn around. Hannah said

Guy turns around

I know you. Your Charles Langdon. You were Richmond's chief of staff. Everyone thinks your dead. Hannah said

You've got to get out of here. They could have followed you here. Charles said

Your the one calling me about MacLeish? Hannah asked 

You don't know how hard it is to stay hidden from them. Charles said

It was a woman's voice. Hannah said

They'll never stop searching for me. Charles said

Who's they? Who's behind this? Why dis they keep Macleish alive? Hannah asked

Hannah sees someone in the woods

Get down. Hannah yells 

Shots start to go off and Charles runs away. And Hannah shots the guy that was shooting at her killing him.

Hannah goes over to the body and searches him and finds a key card.


	13. Chapter 13:

Hannah calls chuck

Hey chuck. I got a security card here. It's got a m with a circle around it. Hannah said

M? Um could be jetway security out of Virginia. Super high end private security and monitoring firm. Chuck said

I'm gonna give you a serial number run it for me and see what it unlocks. Hannah said 

Okay you ready? Hannah asked 

Yeah shoot. Chuck said

Zulu-Tango-3-2-6-7-Echo. Hannah said

They hang up

Hannah stares off and sees and old woman and the woman sees her and she calls it in. Hannah takes off getting into her car.


	14. Chapter 14:

With mike at the White House....

Telephone rings

Ritter. Mike said 

Agent Ritter. Its John Forstell. John said

What can I do for you? Mike asked

You asked for me to keep the White House in the loop on Hannah wells. I just got s disturbing phone call out of Virginia. John said

He informs mike about what happened and Mike takes it to the president. 

Mike and the president 

Agent wells shoot someone. President Kirkman asked 

Yes sir. On a farm in Fredericksburg. The FBI's still working to identify the body. But the witness claim she saw someone fitting agent wells description engaged in a shoot out before fleeing the scene. Mike said

What the hell is going on? President Kirkman asked 

The feds are still throwing a net over D.C. and there EOC is monitoring every camera and feed within a 30 mile radius. I'll make sure our people are on the look out for her as well. Mike said

What, you think shes a threat? President Kirkman asked 

I don't know sir. But I cant logically explain her actions over the past 24 hours. Mike said

Mike walks away going to inform the rest of the secret service agents what is going on.


	15. Chapter 15:

Call between Chuck and Hannah

Hey chuck. Hannah said

I've been monitoring police scanners. Metro police, the Bureau they're looking for you. I don't know how much longer I can help you. Chuck said

Look I understand. Were you able to find out anything about the key card? Hannah asked

Yea. It gives you access to room 7 on the 8th floor of the PLC Building on Lousiana. Chuck said

Lousiana? Chuck room 7 does it face east or west. Hannah asked

East. Why? Chuck asked

You can see the steps. Hannah said 

Hannah. What are you thinking? Chuck asked

Proximity to the capitol, direct line of sight to the platform. Chuck their gonna kill Kirkman. Hannah said

They hang up and Hannah drives to the Capitol to stop the assassination attempt.


	16. Chapter 16:

Hannah arrives at the ceremony 

She sees the window open she pulls out her gun and takes the shot.

Catalan shoot the president but not killing him. 

She gets tackled by the secret service agents and arrested.

Hannah in the interrogation room....

John walks in the room

He looks at Hannah 

Hannah are you okay? John asks

Hannah says nothing to him

He unlocks her hand cuffs and sits down.

You flee the scene of an accident that a felony hit and run. You kill a man in Fredericksburg who's an eye witness. That's got to be manslaughter at the least. And then you show up to the Vice President swearing in ceremony, firing a weapon and carrying this. John said

As he pulls out the key card and show it to her.

It's a key card to the building where the shots came from. That's conspiracy to kill the president. That's the death penalty. John said

Now I want to believe you have a good reason for all of this, but if you don't tell me what they are I cant help you walk out of here. John said 

Hannah stares at her fiance and says nothing.

I'm offering you a lifeline, Hannah take it. John said 

I've already made my statement. I have nothing left to say. Hannah said

John gets up and walks to the door

It's a shame, because someone is gonna waste away in federal prison for this. So you better think hard about how you want this to play out, because your positions are about to get small real fast. John said 

Then he leaves the room


	17. Chapter 17:

Forstell and Mike's talk...

Has she said anything since we spoke to her? Mike asked

No, I'm afraid not. Forstell said

I'd like to speak with her if that's okay? Mike asked

You know under any other circumstances. I would have to say no, but nothing about this makes any sense. Maybe she'll talk to you. Forstell said 

Thanks. Mike said

Just so you know whatever she shares with you. You share it with me. Forstell said

Mike just look at Forstell and then heads into the interrogation room.


	18. Chapter 18:

Hannah and mike talk...

Good afternoon my name is mike Ritter I'm with the secret service. I'm assigned to the presidents personal protection detail. Yesturday you were brought to the president attention by speaker Hookstraten. She said you claimed to have information about vice president Macleish before he was confirmed. The president would like to know that information. Mike said

Hannah says nothing

Agent Wells you need to answer my question. Mike said

No I don't. Hannah said

And why is that? Mike asked

Because I don't know you. And if the president wants answers, I'll give them to one person. The president himself. Hannah said

Mike leaves the room...


	19. Chapter 19:

Gets and update from the president that he has to have surgery. 

Mike comes back into the room.

Agent wells I have an update for you. Mike said

I'm free to go? Hannah asked

Not exactly. It's about your sit down with the president. Mike said

Great. Whens he getting here? Hannah asked

Afraid it's not going to be that simple. The president's undergoing surgery right now. He had to invoke the 25th. Mike said

The 25th? Wait a minute. Peter Macleish is president? Hannah asked

Yeah. Mike said

Hannah gasps


	20. Chapter 20:

Hannah.... tell me what evidence you have on peter Macleish? Mike asked

Hannah says nothing

Agent wells please. What were you gonna tell the speaker about peter macleish? Does it have something to do with the guy you shot in Fredericksburg? Or this guy we haven't found a name for yet? Mike asked

Hannah stares at the pictures mike was showing her but said nothing to him.

We believe that this man is responsible for shooting President Kirkman. Do you know him? Mike asked

Hannah stares

Hannah? Mike said

Hannah stares at the camera

Hannah. Mike said

Mike stares at Hannah. Then mike stand up in front of Hannah blocking the camera.

Agent wells do you know this man? Mike asked

Flipping the picture over letting her read the back.

Let me help you. It said

Alright. I cant say I didn't try. You know maybe Forstell is right about you. Your paranoia got the best of you. Mike said

Mike reaches the door and Hannah jumps on his back 

In with Forstell

Get everyone in there now. John called through the intercom 

Hannah whispered in Mike's ear

Find my friend Chuck Russink. and ask him about Catalan.

The guard take Hannah away 


	21. Chapter 21:

Mike and chuck.......

At chuck's apartment. ...

Mike knocks on the door

Chuck grabs a metal pipe and goes to the door.

Mike shows him his badge

What do you want? Chuck asked

I want to talk to you about Hannah wells. Mike said

I told director Forstell I don't know where she is. Chuck said

That's not the problem. We know where she is. I'm interested in what she knows about peter Macleish. Mike said

Anyone can get an I.D. like that. Why the hell should I open the door to you? Chuck said

Because if you don't, I'll just kick it in. Mike said

Yeah well convince me. Tell me why I should let you inside. Chuck said 

Catalan. Mike said

Chuck opens the door

What? Chuck asked

Wells gave me a message. She told me to ask you about Catlan. Mike said

Chuck looks at Mike

Convinced now? Mike asked

Mike walks through the door 

Yeah. Chuck said

Chuck looked at the picture.

Yeah that's Catalan. He was in the same army unit as peter Macleish. That's what Hannah uncovered. Chuck said

So your saying the vice president is linked to the man who tried to assassinate the president? She got proof? Mike asked

She had proof it was stolen from her car. Chuck said

Stolen? Mike asked

You know there's more out there in some very classified files. So I hope you really do work for the president or were wasting out time here. 


	22. Chapter 22:

Hannah and the president talk

Is she here? President Kirkman asked 

Yes, sir. Mike said 

Bring her in. President Kirkman said 

Mike leaves the room

Clear the floor. Mike said

Everyone clears the floor and agent bring Hannah up.

In president hospital room 

It's alright mike. President Kirkman said 

Mike leaves the room and shuts the door.

Agent wells. President Kirkman said 

Mr. President. Hannah said

I understand you have somethings you want to tell me about peter Macleish. President Kirkman asked 

Yes sir. I do. Hannah said

Then we should get started. President Kirkman said

Hannah explains to the president what she knows so far. And she brings mike back into the room.

Macleish was hiding in a bomb shelter? President Kirkman asked 

Moments before the explosion, there was a 34 second gap in the broadcasting feed. He knew exactly when to leave his seat. Hannah said

He was involved from the very beginning. What a monster. The man who shot me, macleish knew him? President Kirkman asked 

Yes. They served together in Afghanistan. Former CIA operative Nester Lozano code name Catalan. Sir I don't have all the pieces but I did feel I had enough to go to speaker Hookstraten before Macleish was confirmed. Hannah said

Damn right you did. What exactly happen there? President Kirkman asked 

I was attacked on the way to the hearing. I was on my way to meet speaker Hookstraten at the Raybum building. someone toned my car, then tried to strangle me. I got away, but he took my file. Luckily agent Ritter was able to get another copy from the agency. Hannah said

Hannah hands the file over to the president. 

President Kirkman sighs

I feel so stupid. President Kirkman said 

Macleish fooled everyone sir. Mike said

President Kirkman looks at hannah

Not her. She saw right through him. President Kirkman said 

So macleish was working with al-sakar. President Kirkman said 

Hannah and mike started at the president 

Al-sakar isn't behind the bombing. Hannah said

I beg your pardon? President Kirkman asked 


	23. Chapter 23:

When I interview Majid Nassar, he told me that he took responsibility for the attack in order to divert us from the real conspirators. Hannah 

Well if it wasn't al-sakar. I mean Macleish couldn't have done this on his own who was he working with? President Kirkman asked 

We don't know yet. Charles Langdon is involved. Hannah said 

President Richmond's chief of staff? I thought he died in the bombing? President Kirkman asked 

I can personally verify that he survived the explosion. I saw him myself. In fact he's hiding out in some abandon house in Virginia. Hannah said

What do we do now? I want Macleish in custody as soon as possible. President Kirkman said 

Originally, I'd say we consult with the attorney general. Mike said

But we don't have an attorney general. President Kirkman said 

I know someone we can trust. Can I reach out to him? Hannah asked

Okay, good. President Kirkman said 

I got an office you can use. We can get you in and out through covert access and maintain your cover story your still in police custody. You need to stay in the shadows. mike said

Okay. Hannah said

I want you to come back to me with a plan on how to get Macleish. The son of a bitch is gonna pay. President Kirkman said 

Hannah brings john into the plan on bring down Macleish. 


	24. Chapter 24:

In Hannah's office at the White House...

Hannah is sitting at her desk crying when john walks in be asked her what's wrong but she doesn't say anything. 

I'm sorry for doubting you. John said 

Hannah turns really pale and then leans over her trashcan and throws up. 

Hannah. John said as he rushes over to her and hold her hair back.

After she gets sick....

Hannah are you sick? John asks

No john. I'm not sick. Hannah said

Then what with the throwing up then? John asked

Throwing up is a side affect of being 11 weeks pregnant john. Hannah said

Are you telling me your pregnant? John asked

Yes. John I'm saying I'm 2 months and and 3 weeks pregnant. Hannah said

Oh my god. I'm gonna be a dad. John said

Yeah you are. Hannah said

How long have you known? John asked 

Since the night we found you and you had to have surgery. Hannah said

So that's why you've been so upset? John asked

Yes. And I've wanted to tell you since you woke up and especially after Jason being arrested. Hannah said 

So who all know besides me? John asked

Chuck. Hannah said 

Okay. I'm sorry I was an ass to you the last few days. John said

I'm fine john. You had to do your job. Hannah said

I love you so much Hannah. John said

I love you so much too john. Hannah said

So were going to be parents. John said

Yep we are to twins. Hannah said

Twins? John said in shock

Yep 2. Hannah said

Wow. 2 kids. John said

Are you happy? Hannah asked

I'm so happy Hannah. Are you? John said

At first I was in shock when I found out. I had just found out you were alive and was in surgery. I was thinking if having these two on the beginning was the right thing to do. But then I thought if anything happened to you this was my last connection to you. I still had a part of you with me always. So I'm saying yes I'm so very happy john. Hannah said

So do you want to tell me about the cut on your head and are you hurt any where else? John asked


	25. Chapter 25:

When I tell you this you have to promise me you wont freak out on me? Hannah asked

Normally when you tell a person not to freak out they freak out Hannah. John said

John? Hannah said

Yes I promise. John said

2 nights ago I was on my way to speak to speaker Hookstraten before Macleish was confirmed. I had evidence that Macleish is a war criminal and I was hit by another car. The guy tried to strangle me. But I got away and went to chuck for help. Hannah said 

What's wrong? John asked

I had hit my head and it was bleeding and I had a gash on my side. Chuck ended up gluing it together for me. Hannah said

Are you okay. The babies? John asked

Hannah grabs his hand 

Were all fine john I promise. Hannah said

John lifts Hannah's shirt.

John looks at her stomach 

So how much pain are you in Hannah? John asked

Not as bad as when it happened. Hannah said 

John leans down to kiss her stomach

Mommy and daddy cant wait to meet the two of you. John said 

John stands back up and looks into Hannah's eyes.

Marry me tomorrow? John asked 

What? Hannah asked

Let's get married at the court house tomorrow. John said

Yes. Hannah said 

I cant believe your marrying me. John said

Hey I asked you first remember mister. Hannah said

That you did. John said

I love you so much john. Hannah said 

I love you so much too Hannah. John said 


	26. Chapter 26:

Can we talk about how were going to bring down Macleish. Hannah said

John looked at the information

This is unbelievable. I mean the resources involved and the planning a conspiracy that reaches all the way to the vice president. John said

I'm really really sorry I doubted you Hannah. John said 

It's fine john. I know you were doing your job. I'm not mad at you okay. Hannah said

Okay. But you know this isn't enough. John said

What? Why? Hannah asked

It's one thing to know Macleish is guilty. It's another one to nail him for it. John said

What more do we need? I have the proof. Hannah said

You're talking about accusing the vice president of the United states of being involved in one of the great crimes in history. We need direct evidence tying him to the conspiracy. We don't even have enough to detain him, much less make him sweat. John said

Then we find grounds ... we get someone to apply the heat and we flush him out. Hannah said

Who? The gunman was our best bet. He's dead. John said

Macleish has other partners. Hannah said 

Shows john a picture of the woman and Jason.

I thought you said you didn't have a lead on her? John asked

I don't but Jason Atwood might. Hannah said


	27. Chapter 27:

Hannah goes and pays Jason a visit.....

Hannah. Jason said

Jason. Hannah said

Leave us now. Hannah told the guard and he leaves

Jason looks at the camera 

I had them turn them off. It's just you and me. Hannah said

It's good to see you. Jason said

They hug

Jason sees Hannah's head

How are you? What happened to you? Jason asked

It's nothing. I'm okay. I'm getting married and pregnant with twins. Hannah said

What? Who are you getting married to and who's the father? Jason asked

John Forstell. Been together for 2 years now. Hannah said

Huh he said he was getting married but nothing about becoming a father. Jason said

Because he didn't know he was going to be a father until earlier today. Hannah said

Well congrats Hannah. Jason said 

Thanks. Now that's out of the way how are you? Hannah asked

I'm okay. Hows my family? Hows Luke? Jason asked

Hannah looks at Jason

Nobody's told you? Hannah asked 

Told me what? I've been in solitary. What happened? Jason asked

Jason Luke's still missing. Hannah said 

What? Jason asked 

Hannah just looks at Jason

Oh. No wasn't the deal. Jason said

Jason listen to me. Hannah said

No. Jason said

I told the president everything about Macleish, Catalan, the blueprints. There's nothing left for you to protect. Hannah said

Hannah shows him the picture of him and the lady

Tell me what you know about her? Jason? Hannah asked 

Where did you get that? Jason asked

I took it. You gave me the lead remember? The waddle case. I knew they had Luke. I also knew this is how they got you to confess to Nassar's murder. Jason take your statement back tell me everything you know. Hannah said

Listen to me if they know I'm cooperating with you. Jason said

They wont. Hannah said

They has Nassar in a federal maximum security prison and still got to him. Jason said

They're exposed now. We know about Macleish. Hannah said

Hannah. Jason said

Please we need your help. Hannah said

You want to help me. Find my son. Jason said

Jason leaves the interrogation room.


	28. Chapter 28:

Back in Hannah's office 

John and Hannah....

Absolutely not. John said

I can help find Luke Atwood. Let me liaise with other law enforcement. Hannah said

Don't make this personal Hannah. John said 

It is personal john their going after my friends family. What if this was are kids? Hannah asked

Don't bring them into this their not born yet. John said 

I promised Jason I would do everything I can to find Luke. Hannah said 

Yes and the boy has been a state wide search since he went missing. You just saw me put 8 new agents on his case. Now each one is more qualified in missing persons than you. John said

Hannah starts to get teary eyed 

Hannah I know you want to find Luke so do I but right now your job is to come up with a plan for the president to bring down Macleish. John said

I hate this. Hannah said 

I know but right now we cant afford to have emotions right now. And you know it. Now let's get back to work. John said

Hannah says nothing but stares at john

Looking through the files

Somethings here. We shake this tree hard enough it'll fall out. Hannah said

How can you be so sure? John asked

The eight surviving members of Macleish army unit have been lying for over a decade. There's got to be a weak link in here somewhere. Someone with personal problems, drugs, booze, something. Hannah said

So what are you thinking? john asked

We find that person and break him, but carefully. We cant afford to tip Macleish off. We need to rattle their cage not shatter it. Hannah said 

Right. You your hot when your taking down bad guy. John said 

Yeah well these bad guys almost killed the love of my life and my kids dad in the process of this evil plan of theirs. Hannah said

John goes over to Hannah and hugs her 

I'm alright right there not going to when. We will get them I promise. John said 

Okay. Hannah said 

They kissed 

Few hours later.....

John heads to the prison to tell Jason that his son was murder. 

Jason and john head to the body dump and Jason cries over his sons body.

At john and Hannah house

I cant believe they killed Luke. Hannah cried 

I cant either. John said 

John cuddles Hannah as she cry's 

She ends up falling asleep and he falls soon after her.


	29. Chapter 29:

Next day.....

At the court house 

John and Hannah wedding day

Forstell and wells. Anna the court clerk called

John and Hannah stand up and follow her into the judges chambers.

Do we have the marriage license? Judge Andrew's asked

Yes we do. John said and handed the marriage license to the judge.

Okay let's begin. Judge Andrew's said

Hannah and john joined Hands

Do you john Forstell take Hannah wells to be your lofty wedded wife? Judge Andrew's asked

Yes I do. John said 

Do you Hannah Wells take John Forstell as your loftly wedded husband? Judge Andrew's asked 

Yes I do. Hannah said 

Do you have vows? Judge Andrew's asked 

Yes. Both Hannah and John said

Hannah you start. Judge Andrew's said

John, you have been apart of my life for the past two years. I couldn't ask for a better soulmate than you. This year has been hell but I wouldn't trade it for the world because it led us to this moment today. I couldn't ask for better man to be the father of my kids and as my husband. I love you so much john. Hannah said 

The judge looked at john

Hannah, the past 2 years have been the best two years of my life. And I agree with you this year hasn't been so great but I would trade it for the world either because its led us to this very moment. I couldn't have asked for a better woman to become my wife and the mother of my kids. I cant wait to see what the future leads us to. I love you so much Hannah. John said

Do you have rings. Judge Andrew's asked 

John placed Hannah's engagement ring on and her wedding band on. 

Hannah placed John's wedding band on.

As the power vested in me and the District of Columbia I pronounce you husband and wife. Judge Andrew's said 

John you may kiss your bride. Judge Andrew's said 

John kissed Hannah 

I love you Mrs. Forstell. John said 

I love you too Mr. Forstell. Hannah said 

Hannah and john went home and celebrated their wedding day.

7 days later......

Friends and family of Luke Atwood gathered at the cemetery to bury him. 


	30. Chapter 30:

2 weeks later.....

Hannah goes to see Alvin Joyner 

Hannah walks into the shop.

Alvin Joyner? Hannah asked

Yeah. Alvin said

Special agent Johnson FBI. Hannah lies

I already talked to the FBI, weeks ago, about Captain Macleish. Alvin said

Oh. It's just a routine follow up on our background check, Alvin. Hannah said

The Bureau doesn't like to get anything wrong, especially when it involves the vice president of the united states. But I need to cross a few T's and dot a few I's before we can officially close the file, is that okay? Hannah asked 

Yeah, sure. Shoot. Alvin said

About this mission to Kunar Province, November 14, 2005 your after action report says you set out with 20 men. Is that correct? Hannah asked

Yeah. Three squads. But we weren't full strength. Uh, Morrow had a bad knee, and Rodurigez was on family leave. Alvin said 

Okay, oh, so why does the out bound helicopter manifest say 21 troops? Hannah asked 

I don't know. Maybe somebody made a mistake. Alvin said 

You know, I thought that so i asked the warrant officer involved, and be said absolutely not. He said they cant afford to make mistakes like that. Lives depend on it. Hannah said

I don't know what to tell you. Alvin said 

Is it possible someone else joined you mission that night, Alvin? Hannah asked

No. No. No way. Alvin said

Are you sure? Because the warrant officer said that sometimes outside personnel would be assigned to missions: intelligence officers, CIA, stuff like that. Hannah said 

Nope. Never happened. Alvin said

All right. Well, I guess we're done here then. Hannah said

Good luck. Alvin said

Thanks for your time. Hannah said

Hannah leaves

Hannah and John in the car

Tell the president its game on. Hannah said 

They started to drive

He's gonna run to Macleish. Hannah said


	31. Chapter 31:

Peter saw on the way back from meeting a white chalk mark on the post office box. 

So when he got home he called the person who sent the message.

Peter phone call....

I saw your chalk mark. What's up? Peter said

Its Joyner. Be wants to see you. Mystery caller said

Why? Peter said

The FBI came to see him again today. Mystery caller said

Again? What about? Peter asked

Said it was a routine follow up, something to do with a helicopter manifest on the Kunar mission. Mystery caller said 

Helicopter manifest? Peter asked 

Yeah. It sounds like bureaucratic busywork to me. Mystery caller said 

Well, it sounds like the end of it then. Peter said

Expect for Joyner. You know Alvin cap. He took it harder the the rest of us. Has been in and out of rehab. Wouldn't take much to push him over the edge. I hate to put you in this position, but he wouldn't listen to me, insisted he had to talk to you. Mystery caller said 

No. No. No, no of course I'll see him. Peter said

I'm sorry captain. Mystery caller said 

It's okay. Improvise, adapt, overcome right? Peter said

Tell him I'll, uh yeah. I'll meet him at the, uh, same place as last time, tonight. 21:00. Peter said 

Roger that. Mystery caller said 

Okay. Peter said

Hangs up

With the president and Mike.

Where are we with Macleish? President Kirkman asked 

Trap has been set. Agent Wells is sitting on one of Macleish's army buddies, just waiting for him to make a move. In the meantime I've filled in his security detail, to give the vice president a wide berth should he request it. Mike said

I guess the only thing left too do is wait. President Kirkman said 

Its ways the hardest part, sir. Mike said

Right. President Kirkman said 

Beth and peter talk

You cant be serious. I told you every move we make now has to be cautious. Exposing yourself like this it's too risky. Beth said

We've been down this road with Joyner before. Peter said

Its not worth it, Peter. You're a heartbeat away from the presidency. Let someone else fix the problem. Beth said

I'm the only one he'll talk to. Peter said

That's not what I mean. Beth said

No. Peter said

If he's in so much pain as you say, we're doing him a favor. Beth said

No. Peter said

Your not in the army anymore peter. We pledged ourselves to a higher cause. Beth said

Beth, he's one of my men. We've been through hell together. Peter said

And now he becomes another casualty of war. Beth said

A casualty of war? Do you hear yourself? Peter asked

Do you? The FBI came to see him. Beth said 

On a routine follow up. The guy just needs some reassurance. I can give it to him. Peter said

Fine. Talk to him this once. But if it doesn't work, the problem has to be eliminated. No victory without sacrifice, remember? Beth said

I remember. Peter said

At the police station....

Yes, ma'am can I help you? Officer Davis asked

I hope so. My name is Anglea Lindsay. I'm an attorney with Payton, Stein, and Gossett. You have an FBI agent in custody, Hannah Wells. (no one know Hannah and john are married yet) we've been retained by her family. I need to speak with her immediately, please. Bad Girl said

She finds out Hannah is no longer in police custody so she texts Beth to tell her.

Text message...

Wells released. Whereabouts unknown. 

Beth freaks out and calls the mystery caller.

Yeah. Mystery caller said 

Its Beth. Beth said

You shouldn't be calling me. Mystery caller said 

The FBI agent who questioned Joyner, who was it? Beth asked

I don't know. Joyner didn't say. Mystery caller said 

Well, was it a man or a woman? Beth asked

A woman. An Asian woman, I think he said. Why? Mystery caller said 

Beth hangs up an and tries to call peter but he doesn't pick up. So she freaks out and grabs the car keys and gun, and goes to the meeting place.


	32. Chapter 32:

At the Cemetery   
That's the bible not the government. The government's not interested. Its the government that lies. They sent us into a slaughterhouse, and then they covered it up. Peter said

They used us, so we use them. Yes, you lied. We all did, Alvin. I lied to congress to protect the unit, to protect you. You got to live up to your end of the bargain and protect us. Peter said

That's it go. John said through the radio

Hannah makes a move towards Macleish.

Cause if you fail to do that, you're gonna destroy us. Peter said

Peter and Alvin talk

(Hannah watching from a hiding spot with other agents.)  
Alvin, these are agents Damashek, and Palmer. Peter said

Hold out your arms sir. Palmer said

They search Alvin 

Thanks, gentlemen. Be with you in a few minutes. Peter said

Agents walk off

Let's take a walk. Peter said

I'm. I'm sorry cap. Alvin said

No, no, no don't be sorry. What's going on? Peter asked 

They got this manifest. Alvin said

Its paperwork. Red tape. You know the army. Peter said

I know, cap, but the truth. Alvin said

The truth got buried a long time ago, Alvin. Peter said

Not for me. Not in here. I still see all their faces, what we did. Alvin said

You got to pull yourself together man. Peter said 

I wish I died there. Alvin said

Oh come on. Peter said

I swear, I wish I never came back. Alvin said

What happened that day was not your fault. We were betrayed, remember. We had to defend ourselves. We did what we had to do to save each other. This new office I'm in, I mean, i cant be making visits like this anymore, so i need to know can i count on you? Peter asked

John 8:32. Alvin said

Oh. Alvin, no Alvin. Peter said

And you will know the truth. Alvin said

This is important. Peter said

And the truth will set you free. Alvin said

FBI! Freeze! Don't move! Hannah yelled

Vice president Macleish, I'm arresting you for perjury in front of the united states congress. Put your hands on your head. Now. Hannah ordered 

Run cap! Alvin yelled taking Hannah to the ground 

Peter runs


	33. Chapter 33:

Let's go. Target is 200 years out. Damashek said

Hannah gets away from Alvin and has him arrested. And she runs after Macleish.

Gunshots.... Macleish stops running

The next one counts. Hannah said

You're not gonna shot me. Later said

Put your hands on your head. Hannah said

You got nothing Wells. Peter said

Actually its agent Forstell now, I'm married now. Hannah said

On your knees. Hannah ordered

I'm the vice president of the united states. Your just a cop. Peter said

Beth shoots peter. Hannah turns her gun onto Beth, but Beth turns her gun onto herself and shoot herself. 

Hannah ends up running over to the bush and throws up.....

President Kirkman, Hannah, Mike, and John talking.....

Someone's gonna have to explain to me how the vice president of the united states of america was murdered in front of a team of federal agents. President Kirkman asked 

We didn't pick the meeting place, sir. Macleish did. We had to take cover where we could. Hannah said

And Macleish's security detail was instructed to give him plenty of buffer so he'd feel secure. Mike said

We would've taken him down if it wasn't for Beth Macleish. John said

I'm sorry. I missed it. Beth Macleish was the joker in the deck. I didn't think she could be involved. Hannah said

Do we know how she got away from her secret service detail? President Kirkman asked 

She said she was going to read to her children. That was her routine. By the time they figured it out she was missing it was too late. Mike said

Mr. President, there are only a few scenarios at play here, but only one rings true: Beth Macleish was involved. She knew we were there to arrest her husband, and she murdered him before we could interrogate him.


	34. Chapter 34:

John and Hannah in the car...

Are you sure you don't want me in there with you? John asked

No. Joyner knows me. Hannah said

Yeah. He knows you're the one who took down Macleish the only man in the world he trusted. John said

Look he's damaged goods. I can reach him. Hannah said

The story of this conspiracy starts in Afghanistan. Until we understand that, we don't understand anything. Hannah said

Just be careful okay. John said

I will be. I promise. Hannah said

They kissed 

Hannah exited the car and headed into the jail.

Inside the interrogation room 

Tell me about the mission in lunar Corporal Joyner. November 14, 2005. Hannah asked

I ain't talking to you. Alvin said

Hannah shows him a file and he reads it.

The CIA added this to your file. Hannah said

This is total crap. It didn't happen like this. This makes us sound like baby killers. Alvin said

But you did kill civilians, didn't you? Woman? Children? Hannah asked

You weren't there. You cant understand. Alvin said

Make me understand. Listen to your conscience, Alvin. Hannah said

I cant. Alvin said

You want to tell someone. I know you do. Hannah said

No! Cap said. Alvin said

Captain Macleish is dead and he's going down as a war criminal. Hannah said  
No! He's a hero. He saved us that day. Alvin said

How? What did he do? Hannah asked


	35. Chapter 35:

Hannah and the President talk...

Mr. President what I'm about to tell you came from Corporal Joyner himself. On the morning of 11/14, orders came down for Macleish's unit to escort an army major to a covert meet with an Afghan warlord. That majors name: Nester Lozano aka Catalan. Hannah said

The man who tried to kill me. President Kirkman said 

Right. He was meant to deliver a few duffel bags full of cash. The meet went south and the warlord took the money and ordered his men to open fire. It was a bloodbath. Hannah said

My god. President Kirkman said 

Macleish managed to keep his unit together, and they fought their way out of the compound, but the warlord pursued. And they started picking them off one by one. Macleish men went blood-simple. Then shot up everything in their path hostiles, friendlies, women, children. To Macleish's men, the rules of engagement no longer applied. It was a frenzy: kill or be killed. Eventually, Joyner sees Lozano shove a gun in his face, demanded to know what happened. Lozano admits he's a CIA officer and that the bags were filled with $5 million in cash; a payoff to fight against the Taliban. But Macleish men decided that Lozano was going to have to pay for the buddies they lost. Macleish jumps in, stops it, says that he was just following orders. Hannah said

So Macleish save his life. President Kirkman said 

If it weren't for Macleish, Lozano would've never made it home. The mission explains how Lozano met Macleish. Hannah said

Any why he owned him. Tom said

Right. My opinion. This is exactly how Macleish was radicalized. To bond with his unit went deeper than even family. To have his men sent into slaughter, on a covert mission with a war criminal, and then to come back and have their sacrifice ignored and erased by a callous government. Hannah said

The mission that made Macleish a hero turned him into a traitor. President Kirkman said 

I know it's off the topic of Macleish Mr. President but I need to inform you that I'm 13 weeks pregnant with twins and I married John Forstell the director of the FBI. Hannah said

Wow. Congratulations agent Wells I'm so happy for you. President Kirkman said 

Thank you sir. But actually I'm going by my married name now. Its agent Frostell now. 

I wish you the best of luck with your marriage to your husband and your future with your kids. President Kirkman said 

Thank you sir. Hannah said

Hannah leaves


	36. Chapter 36:

At Hannah's and John's house 

Hannah walking trough the front door and doing into their bedroom.

So how did you talk with the president go? John asked

I told him all of what Joyner said. I also told him about the babies, and that were married. Hannah said

How did he take it? John asked

He took it well. He called me agent wells though. Hannah said

Well that is your last name Hannah. John said

No it's not. My last name changed the day we got married john. I'm going by agent Forstell now. Hannah said

Really? John asked

Yes really. I want the family last name too. Hannah said

God I love you. John said

I love you too. Hannah said

I love are kids so much. John said

I love them so much too. Hannah said

2 days later....

John and Hannah in her office at the White House

So, where are we at? John asked

Just parsing through the haystack. Hannah said

Did any ID come back on the guy you took out at Landon's? John asked

No. I ran it through every database we have. No matches. Hannah said

Just like the woman who took Luke Atwood. John said

I mean, to have every shred of your existence scrubbed from the public record these guys are good. Hannah said

We've got eyes out on Langdon. But so far nothing. John said

He's out there somewhere. You know it's like Jason used to say, we only have to be lucky once. They have to be lucky all the time. Hannah said


	37. Chapter 37:

1 week later.....

They bring Charles Langdon into custody.....

Hannah interrogating Charles.

Where do you me to start? Charles asked

How about the the beginning. Hannah said

Okay. The beginning would be Claudine Poyet. We meet at the meridian ball four years ago. I was coming off a nasty divorce at the time. I thought I was in love. Clearly, she had other things in mind. When I found out what was going on. You've got to believe me that when I figured it out I tried to stop it. I mean those were my friends that died. That was my president that died, and I wish I had died with them. Charles said

Okay at first it was just little things. She worked for a big contracting firm. At least she said she did, and so she asked me to help her get some Intel on some government highway contract. It was that sort of thing for a while. And then she asked to see the threat assessment on the capital renovation. Room 105. Charles said

And that didn't make you suspicious? That's treason, Langdon. Hannah said

No. No. Who could imagine that then would've used that information that way at the time? The only reason I haven't put a bullet in my head is the thought that maybe I could help make this right. Why else do you think I'm here? Charles said

Claudine Poyet. How do I know she really exists? Hannah asked

I have a picture of her. She hated having her picture taken, but one. Morning. She was sleeping and I took this. Charles said

Showing Hannah the picture

Hannah looks at her picture to compare it

That's her. Charles said


	38. Chapter 38:

President and Langdon talk 

All the agents are in the room with them. Hannah, mike, and john.

Charles stands up when he see the president walking into the room.

Sit down charlie. President Kirkman said 

Charles sits down

You're responsible for the deaths of over a 1,000 people, the leaders of this country. President Kirkman said 

I had no idea what was going to happen. How could I know that the entire government was going to be taken out? I'm not a monster. Charles said 

You had no idea. You and peter Macleish besides the director of the FBI to survive the bombing.   
How do you explain that? President Kirkman asked 

(Hannah teared up at the thought of her husband almost dieing the night of the Capitol bombing. John looked at her and mouthed I'm okay to her and she nodded her head.) 

Because I was never there. I swear. I've told them everything. Charles said 

Tell me. President Kirkman said 

On the day of the state of the union, I'd gotten a phone call from a woman I'd come to know who had blackmail information on me. She said she had one last job for me to do. Charles said

What was it? President Kirkman asked

She wanted me to name you designated survivor. Charles said

Why did she want me as the designated survivor? President Kirkman asked 

When I refused to make the call she wouldn't tell me. Charles said

Not good enough. President Kirkman said 

I'm telling you the truth. Charles said 

If you didn't make the call who did? President Kirkman asked 

I don't know. But it most have been somebody with enough clearance to make that move. Charles said

President stands up 

This is a waste of time. President Kirkman said 

Sir. Please hear him out. Hannah said

President Kirkman sits back down

She said if I refused I was a dead man. 

I recieved a phone call saying that they had eyes everywhere. And then she told me the color of the tie I was wearing. I was in my office in the most secure building on the planet and she knows color my tie is. So, I hung up. I didn't care about the blackmail anymore. I knew o just had to get out of there. I got to my car and I just started to drive. I didn't know who to trust. But then i realized it bad ti be the FBI director himself, so i went straight for Alexandria. And I almost made it but control of my car. Charles said

The president looks over at Hannah who nods her head.

Yeah. They'd hacked it somehow. I was thrown clear of the car, and I was knocked unconscious. I made my way up to the street and that's when I saw the orange on the horizon where the Capitol used to be. So I knew I failed. So yeah I ran and I've been running ever since. Charles said

Why should I believe any of this? p  
President Kirkman asked 

Sir we checked the surveillance footage from the state of the union. There's no record of him being there. Hannah said 

A dive team checked the river. They found the car. John said

Give us the room. President Kirkman asked 

Hannah, john, and mike left the room

You should know as far as I'm concerned even if you didn't do the planning, you're complicit. You want to make a deal for your life with me. I expect more. President Kirkman said 

I've told you everything I know. Charles said

Last chance. Who wanted me as the designated survivor and why? President Kirkman asked 

I don't know Tom. Mr. President, I'm sorry but I don't know who. As to why I wondered that myself. You're not gonna like this, but the best I can figure is that out of all our cabinet members you were the least qualified to be president. So, I don't know what the goal of this conspiracy is. Is it a regime change? Maybe it's just anarchy. Whatever their philosophy they probably felt you were the least likely to present an obstacle. Charles said

President Kirkman just stared at Charles Langdon.

The president and Hannah in the situation room 

There are so many questions unanswered. Obviously we still don't know who we can trust in the government. President Kirkman said 

I know. I keep thinking about the designated survivor call. If langdon didn't do it who did? Hannah said

I'm relying on you to find out. I need to focus on governing. I need to lead this country back from this terrible tragedy. Are you still up for the job? President Kirkman asked 

Mr. President I haven't even gotten started yet. Hannah said

Good. This is a presidential finding absolving you from all FBI supervision. Until further notice you'll be reporting to me. Agent Ritter will be your liaison. President Kirkman said 

What about director Forstell? Hannah asked

He will be at your disposal. You'll be provided with a secure office with secure communications. Nobody will know what you're doing. Understood? President Kirkman asked 

Yes sir. Hannah said

Agent Forstell. I hear by authorize you to use whatever means necessary, withing the Constitution of the United states of america to find the people involved in this conspiracy and bring them to justice. President Kirkman said 

I wont let you down Mr. President. Hannah said

Leaves the white house.


	39. Chapter 39:

Hannah is 15 weeks pregnant

2 weeks later....

Hannah and Jason at Brook Mathison's 

Browning Reed owns this place? Jason asked

According to what chuck found out. Hannah said

Brook attacks Hannah

They fight 

Brook starts to choke Hannah

Jason comes up behind Brook and cocks his gun.

Let her go. Jason ordered 

Brook let's Hannah go

Put your hands on you head. Jason yelled 

Oh Jason Atwood it's been a while. Brook said

Jason put your gun down. Go get the car. I'll bring her out front. Hannah said

Yeah Jason let the real cop take it from here. Brook said

Shut the hell up. Jason yelled

Don't let her manipulate you again. Jason we will make her pay for what she did okay. Hannah said

Do it. Brook provoked 

Damn it Atwood! We need her alive. Hannah yelled

Jason shoots by brook making her scream.

Let's take her in. Hannah said 

Brook went for her gun causing Hannah and Jason to shoot her and kill her.

Looking at the computer they found more threat assessments for other major landmarks.

Oh my god. Hannah said


	40. Chapter 40:

Mike and Hannah in her office

Agent Forstell what do you have got me? Mike asked

These were found at the home of Brook Mathison the woman Charles Langdon knew her as Claudine Poyet. 

Hannah shows mike the threat assessments of the major landmarks. 

This looks like the Capitol threat assessment file. Mike said 

It was created by the same strategic group at the Pentagon.it highlights vulnerabilities at the golden gate bridge, the hoover dam, the statue of liberty. Hannah said

How many more? Mike asked

This is all we found. Hannah said

Langdon didn't say anything about more attacks. Mike said

It's very possible he didn't know. Hannah said 

Then how did this Claudine woman get her hands on these? These are highly classified. Mike said

We don't know yet. Hannah said

Thousands of people visits these places daily. Mike said

These could be rejected sites for attacks. Hannah said

Or they could be plans for attacks to come. Mike said

Yeah. We're combing through Brook Mathison's hard drives. Trying to find any clues we can. Hannah said

I'll tell the president. He needs to be informed right away. Mike said

Mike leaves 

Mike and the president 

We've alerted DHS to a credible threat  
They're sweeping all three sites without alerting the public. Mike said

I want to know the second they find anything. We also need to update emergency evaluation plans for those three areas. President Kirkman said 

Of course sir. Mike said

Mike leaves the room


	41. Chapter 41:

John and Hannah in her office at the White House 

They watched a video about browning reed 

Browning Reed was established in 1993. Fir its first 30 years in operation it was the go to private military for the Pentagon. Hannah said 

Yeah. I remember. Some of their employees shot up a bunch of civilians in Afghanistan. John said

Right and they bribed Afghan authorities to cover it up. Hannah said

That's charming. John said

The whole place stunk from the top down. Anyway the company was dissolved last july. All that's left is some real estate holdings, which they're oddly still paying property taxes on. One of the properties is brook Mathison house, where we found the threat assessments. They also have property in Driggs, North Dakota. 30 miles outside of Devild lake. Hannah said

That looks like the middle of nowhere. John said

Right? So why would Brook Mathison fly to north Dakota four times between February 2011 and September 2015? We got to find out what's out there? Hannah said

Yeah well not alone take back up. John said

I'm gonna call Jason. Hannah said

Are you kidding me? He's a liability. He's not stable. John said

John, they had his kid. What would you have done if that was our kids? Hannah asked

I'm just trying looking out for you. He's your friend but it doesn't mean he's qualified to be apart of this. John said

The president gave me direct orders to use whatever means necessary to uncover this conspiracy. I get to choose who I work with, john and I choose Atwood. We'll check in when we get there. Hannah said

Hannah promise me you'll be safe please. John said

I will be. I promise. I love you. Hannah said

I love you too. John said

They kissed goodbye and Hannah left.


	42. Chapter 42:

Jason and Hannah

Meeting in a parking garage

You don't have an office anymore, either? Jason asked

I do but that requires getting you White House clearance. And that would require a lot of explanation. Hannah said

Hannah hands Jason the file

Feel like going on a road trip? Hannah asked

Where are we heading? Jason asked

North Dakota. Hannah said

What the hell is in North Dakota? Jason asked

Let's find out. Hannah said

In North Dakota...

So what are we going to find way out here? Jason asked

I don't know. Must be something big for Brook Mathison to come all this way. Were getting closer to the belly of the beast Jason I can feel it. Hannah said

Pull over two miles out. We'll go the rest of the way on foot. Hannah said

It's so crazy listening to you give me orders. Seems like yesturday, it was the other way around. Jason said

Its weird for me, too, you know. Hannah said

No I mean it I mean I'm grateful. Because I tell you brook Mathison being dead. I thought i would have closure. But I realize that's not gonna happen until all of these sons a bitches are brought down. Jason said

When they go searching in a silo they find what blew up the Capitol and there's a lot of them.

1 week later...

Hannah and Jason find out Nester Lozano is alive. When they are watching the field. They get spotted so the bad guys start shooting at them. Hannah and Jason run away, but Jason gets shot in the right shoulder with a bullet from one of the bad guys. 

Hannah, john, and mike tell the president that Lozano isn't dead but very much alive.


	43. Chapter 43:

Hannah and John talking to the CEO of browning reed Patrick Lloyd.

Hey. There. Hannah said

FBI or uh Homeland? Patrick asked

What gave us away? Hannah asked

Oh the shoes, the walk. The fact that federal agents raided a piece of property that was owned by my former company a few nights ago. Take your pick. Patrick said

FBI. John said

Ah. Patrick said

I'm director forstell and this is agent Forstell. So how about we talk about the silo? John said

And the munition you were keeping in there? Hannah said

Certainly, they are Russian made land mines, 300,000 of them, flooded the market after Russia pulled out of Afghanistan. Browning reed bought them legally and used them for our demining training. My attorney has all the import permits on file. Here's his card. Patrick said

Hmm. John said

Though, I expect he'll contact you first once he's pulled together the charges for the illegal search and seizure. Patrick said

What about Desmond Legarth? John asked

Who's that? Patrick asked

You bought his mother a house. You don't remember his name? John asked

Well if I did that, then I assume he mist worked for me. I gave loans to hundreds of my employees over the years, most of them veterans ignored by the country they served. See I wont ignore them and I wont fail out ancestors by allowing america to become a broken system of oppression. What did Mr. Legarth do? Patrick said

He's a person of interest in an ongoing investigation. Hannah said

Well you must be searching in the dark if you're talking to me. Patrick said

Well were not reading tea leaves Mr. Lloyd. Hannah said 

Patrick laughs

The fact is browning reed keeps coming up in connection to our case. Hannah said

Browning reed.no longer exists. Patrick said

Uh yet they still hold titles to properties and munitions. John said

Liquidating a billion dollar business takes time, director Forstell. It's something that someone on a government salary might have trouble understanding. If you want to talk again please feel free to contact my attorney. Patrick said

Patrick leaves 

And then Hannah and john head back to D.C.


	44. Chapter 44:

Back in Washington D.C.

In Hannah's office

Hannah why don't you go home and get some rest. Your exhausted. I'll stay here and try and find more evidence okay. John said

Okay. I love you. Hannah said

I love you too. John said

They kissed and Hannah beaded home

Hannah made it to her front door and then was kidnapped.

John tried to call Hannah to make sure made home okay. 

John calls Hannah but gets her voicemail

Hi you've reached Hannah, I cant get to my phone right now please leave me a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Hannah's voicemail

It wasn't normal for john to get Hannah's voicemail, so he rushed home to check on her. 

At their house...

John arrived home 

John sees the front door cracked and hurried to grab his gun. He goes in the house search it. 

He doesn't find Hannah


	45. Chapter 45:

John heads back to the White House to tell mike and the president what has happened to H. 

Mr. President. John said 

You wanted to see me? President Kirkman said 

It's about Hannah sir. Mike said

What about her? President Kirkman asked 

My wife has been kidnapped. John said with tears in his eyes

Kidnapped? How? President Kirkman asked 

I sent her home to get some rest because she was tried. This my fault I caused her to get taken. John cried

You didn't know this was going to happen? How was she taken and by who? President Kirkman asked 

She was taken by a van? John said

We don't know who taken her sir. Mike said

The stress of the kidnapping is gonna harm the babies. John said

Thank positive. We will find her. President Kirkman said 

John called in Atwood to help search for Hannah but while out searching Atwood was shot and killed. 

John isn't doing to good with his wife missing. He doesn't know if her and the babies are okay.


	46. Chapter 46:

8 hours later....

The FBI gets a clue to where Hannah is at.

John and a team of agents find Hannah in a locked shipping container unconscious. 

I need a medic. John yelled   
Agents lead the medics in 

Shes 18 weeks pregnant with twins. John said

Director sir let them do their job take a step back please. Agent Mason said

John nods his head and takes a step back and let's the medics work on Hannah.

Who knows her family? Medic James asked

I'm her family. John said

Then your riding with us in the chopper. Were flying her to GW. Medic James said

What's wrong with her? John asked tears running down his cheeks

I detect the two heartbeats for the babies. And shes doing good. I just want to be cautious with her since she is pregnant. Medic James said

They loaded Hannah into the chopper and they fly off to GW.

Sitting in the chopper 

Hannah I need you to wake up. I need to hear your voice again. I now know what you went through when you were waiting for me to wake up. I love you so much. John cried

They landed at GW

They wheeled Hannah down and into a room but they made john sit in the waiting room.

John in the waiting room

John let chuck, the president, and mike know what was going on with Hannah and she was at the hospital.

In Hannah's room.....

Shes really dehydrated lets get her hooked up to some fluids. Someone page the on call OBGYN shes 18 weeks. Dr. Smith ordered

The OBGYN on call comes in and does the ultrasound to make sure everything's fine with the babies and everything is fine with them.

In the waiting room....

Hannah Forstell's family? Dr. Smith asked

John stands up 

Yes I'm her husband how is she? John asked

Your wife and children are doing fine. She was dehydrated so were giving her fluids and keeping her over night. Dr. Smith said

Thank you so much. Can I see her now? John asked

Yes. Follow me and I'll take you to her. Dr. Smith said

John walks up to Hannah when he enters her room.

Thank god you and the babies are okay. John said

Hannah woke up and hour later...

Mmm. Hannah moaned

Hannah. John said

Hannah opened her eyes

John. I knew you'd find me. Hannah said

Thank god I was so worried about you. John said

Hannah's hand went to her bell

The babies? Hannah asked

They're fine. John said

Thank you. Hannah said

I'm really glad the three of you are okay. John said

Me too. Hannah said 

I love you. John said 

I love you too. Hannah said

Dr. Summer's comes in and gives them an ultrasound to see their kids. They hear their heartbeats.

Would you like to know the gender? Dr. Summer asked

Yes. Both Hannah and john said

It looks like your having one of each. Dr. Summer said

Oh my god. 1 of each. Hannah said as she started to cry

Wow. John said just as emotional too

Dr. Summers leaves the room

I cant believe were having one of each. John said

Me either. Hannah said

We're going to be having a son and a daughter. John said still in shock of the news 

Yeah we are. Hannah said

God I love you so much. John said

I love you so much too. Hannah said

John leans down and kisses Hannah's stomach.

We love you guys. John said

Yeah we love you so much already. Hannah said

John climbs onto the bed and hold Hannah close. 

Hannah was discharged from the hospital the next day.


	47. Chapter 47:

The president have Hannah 2 weeks off to recover.

(She still doesn't know about Jason's death yet.)

At home....

Hannah is laying in bed when she feels the babies kick for the first time.

John come here. Hannah yelled

John comes into the room

What's wrong? Are you okay? The babies okay? John asked

John calm down were all fine. Hannah said

Then why did you yell for? John asked

Come feel this. Hannah said

John walks over to the bed and sits down. Hannah places his hand on her belly.

He feels the kicking.

Is that what I think it is? John asked

If by our son and daughter are starting to kick then yes. Hannah said

Oh my god. John said

Yeah. Hannah said

I love the three of you. John said

I love the three of you also. Hannah said

They kissed

Hannah not to bring down the mood but I need to tell you something. John said

What is it? Hannah asked

When you were kidnapped I called Jason in to help search for but while he was searching he encounter a suspect the suspect shot and killed Jason. John said

Oh my god no. Hannah cried

John held Hannah as she cried for the lose of her close friend. 

1 week later.....

Hannah going back to work

Hannah promise me you'll be careful out there. John said

I will be. Same goes for you too. Hannah said

I will be. John said

We love you. Hannah said

I love the three if you also. John said

John kissed Hannah then places his hand on her stomach.

They both head into work


	48. Chapter 48:

At the White House......

Telling everyone the gender 

Who's all there at the white house....  
Chuck, mike, seth, emily, aaron, president Kirkman and his family. 

We would like to inform you the gender of the babies. John said

We are expecting a girl and a boy. Hannah said

Congratulations. Everyone said

Later on that night laying in their bed.....

Hannah the babies need. Ames. John said

Okay. For a girl I like Charlotte, Madlin and Grace. And for a boy I like Jason, Marcus, and Ethan. Hannah said

Okay. For the girl I like molly, Elizabeth, and Addison. And for the boy I like Luke, Michael, and Connor. John said

What if we did Grace Elizabeth Forstell for our little girl and Jason Luke Forstell for our little boy. Hannah said

Combine the names we both like. I love them. John said

Me too. Hannah said

So they now have names. John said

That they do. Hannah said

Hi Grace Elizabeth and Jason Luke its mommy and daddy we love you and cant wait to meet you soon. John said

I love you john. Hannah said

I love you too Hannah. John said 

They kissed 

When Hannah was 20 weeks along john and Mike put together the nurseries.

Between weeks 21-34 Hannah was always crying because her emotions were all over the place.


	49. Chapter 49:

Baby day..... October 14, 2017

Hannah was in her office at the White House when she went into labor. 

Hannah try's to call john but he doesn't answer so she calls mike. 

Phone call....

Ritter here. Mike said

Mike. Hannah said breathing through a contraction

Hannah are you okay? Mike asked

Not really. My water broke, and I cant reach john. Hannah said

He's in a meeting with the president. I'll get him. Where are you? Mike asked

In my office. Hannah said

Okay I'll grab john and we'll be right there okay. Mike said

Okay. Hannah said

Mike runs out of his office and runs to the oval office.

Mike barges into the office

John and the president look at him

(John could tell something was going on because mike normally isn't like this.)

Sorry sir. But I need John with me right now. Mike said

Mike what's going on? John asked

Hannah is in labor and her water broke. Mike said

Oh my god. Where is she? John freaked out 

In here office. Mike said

Let's go. John said

Mike and john run out of the office 

GOOD LUCK!!! President Kirkman yelled as they leave

In Hannah's office

Mike and john come into the office

Hannah. John said

Baby time. Hannah said

Yeah let's go. John said

John I cant walk. Hannah said

Okay. I'll carrying you. John said

John picks Hannah up Mike grabs the hospital baby. And they leave for the hospital. 

I'll drive. Mike said

Thanks mike. John said

They get in and head to the hospital.

At GW...

John and mike get Hannah checked in 

They take Hannah back into a room with john. 

Mike heads back to the White House.

7 hours later Hannah gives birth to two health babies.

Grace Elizabeth Forstell born October 14, 2017 @6:32pm weighing 6lbs 8ox 12 inches long.

Jason Luke Forstell born October 14, 2017 @7:15pm weighing 6lbs 7oz 12 inches long. 

Can you believe made them? Hannah asked

It feels so surreal right now. John said

We should make the president and his wife their godparents and have everyone else be their aunt and uncles. John said

Yeah I so agree. Hannah said

I love you. John said

I love you too. Hannah said

They continued to look at their kids.


	50. Chapter 50:

2 days later....

At the white house 

Everyone is meeting the twins 

Mike, Seth, president Kirkman and his family, Emily, Aaron, chuck.

Everyone we would like you to meet Grace Elizabeth Forstell and Jason Luke Forstell. Hannah said 

Oh my God. Congrats. Everyone said

Mr. President, Mrs. Kirkman can we talk to you privately? John asked

Yes. Both said

Private room....

We were wondering if you would be Grace and Jason godparents. Hannah asked

We would love to be. Both said

Thank you. Both Hannah and john said

Now Grace and Jason go see your aunt Alex and uncle tom. John said

Hannah hands Jason to Alex to hold and john hands grace to tom to hold. And then Alex and Tom switch. 

Going back out to everyone again....

We would like to inform everyone the the president and first lady are our kids godparents. Hannah said

We would also like to see you guys as the roles of their aunt and uncles if you would. John asked

Yea. Everyone said

Everyone takes turns holding Grace and Jason.

Hannah and john then take the twins home.


	51. Chapter 51:

Grace and Jason 1st birthday....

Morning of the twins birthday October 14, 2018. 

Hannah and john wake up to the twins laughing in their cribs. They go into their rooms. 

I can't believe they're one today. Hannah said

I cant either. It's gone by so fast. John said

My babies are growing up so fast. Hannah said with tears.

I know. Come here. John said he pulls Hannah into his arms.

Happy birthday Grace and Jason. Hannah and John said

They had the twins birthday party at the White House and everyone came. 

Mike, Chuck, the president, Mrs. Kirkman, Leo, Penny, Seth, Emily, Aaron. 

Everyone had a good time at the twins birthday party.

Everyone spoiled the twins with clothes and toys.


	52. Chapter 52:

Grace and Jason age 2

Walking and talking....

Hannah was off work but john had to be in a meeting.

The twins were playing in the play room.

There is a picture on the wall of john and Hannah.

Hannah walks into the room when Jason and Grace are walking towards the picture. 

She walks over to them.

Oh my god you guys took your first steps. Hannah said with tears in her eyes

Ma. Jason said as he points at the picture. 

Yeah Jason I'm your mommy. Hannah said

Da. Grace said as she points at the picture 

That's right Grace that's daddy. Hannah said while crying with happy tears

You guys took your first steps and your said your first words today. Hannah said

Hannah knew john was going to be so happy when he came home from his meeting to find out his son and daughter are walking and talking. Hannah's thought

2 hours later....

John comes home

Twins and Hannah are sitting on the living room floor playing. 

Da. Twins said

You hear daddy. Hannah said

The twins stand up 

John walks into the living room and freezes when he sees the twins standing up on their own. They walk towards him. And then grab his leg 

Da. Both twins said

John looks at Hannah in shock

Hannah just smiling at him

Did they just walk and say their first words just now? John asked

Yeah. They've been doing it all day. Figured it would be a good surprise for you when you got home. Hannah said

Wow best surprise ever. Our kids are growing way to fast. John said

I know. Hard to believe their two now and walking and talking. Hannah said

I love you. John said 

I love you too. Hannah said

La ya da. Both Grace and Jason said

La ya ma. Both Grace and Jason said 

We love you guys too. Hannah and john said


	53. Chapter 53:

Grace and Jason age 5 

First day of kindergarten 

Mommy, daddy wake up it's time for school. Grace said as she jumped on the bed

Grace Elizabeth. What time is it? Hannah asked

7:15am mommy. Grace said

Okay. Go get dressed. Hannah said

John why does she like to wake up early? Hannah asked

Because she a mini version of you. John said

But I don't like mornings. Hannah said

John laughed.

So Jason is smaller version of you john. Hannah said

I know. John said

You go make sure Grace is dressed and I'll go get Jason awake and dressed. John said

Okay. Hannah said

They both get up.

Hannah in Grace's room...

Mommy in ready. Grace said 

I see that let's go get breakfast. Hannah said

Okay. Grace said

They go downstairs and into the kitchen

John in Jason's room

Jason time to wake up. John said

Jason wakes up

Good morning. Let's get you dressed for school. John said

Okay. Jason said getting up

Jason got dressed 

I ready daddy. Jason said

I see that. Let's go get breakfast. John said

Jason and john headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

In the kitchen 

John walked over and put his arms around Hannah. 

Good morning wife. I love you. John said

Good morning husband. I live you too. Hannah said

They kissed 

The twins were sitting at the table and Hannah brought the eggs over to them to eat.

At 7:45am they are out the door and falling their kids to school.

At the school....

Mommy and daddy will be here at 12pm to pick you up okay. Hannah said

Okay. Both Grace and Jason said

We love you. Hannah and John said

Love you too. Both Grace and Jason said

Gave their kids hugs 

They headed into the school

At noon....

Picking the twins up

Hannah and john see their kids running to them.

Hi mommy. Hi daddy. Both Grace and Jason said 

Hi Grace. Hi Jason. Hannah and John said 

Did you guys have a good day? Hannah asked 

Yeah. Grace and Jason said 

Good. Both John and Hannah said


	54. Chapter 54:

Grace and Jason age 13

First day of junior high....

Grace and Jason getting ready for school.

Hard to believe we have kids that are now in junior high. Hannah said

Where has the time gone? I remember it was yesterday that they were born. Not their most grown. John said

I know. Hannah said

Grace and Jason come downstairs for breakfast.

Hi mom. Hi daddy. Grace said

Hi Grace. Both john and Hannah said

Hi mom. Hi. Dad. Jason said

The twins eat their breakfast and then head to the bus stop to catch their bus to school.

After school.....

Did you guys have a good day? Hannah asked

Yeah. Grace and Jason said

Glad you had a good day. John said


	55. Chapter 55:

Grace and Jason age 15

First day of high school.....

It's hard to believe their now in high school. Hannah said

I still remember their first day of school in kindergarten. John said

Me too. Hannah said 

They twins come downstairs and eat breakfast.

Then they head to the bus stop for the bus.

After school.....

How was school today? John asked

I joined the football team. Jason said

Wow. Congrats. John and Hannah said

I joined JROTC program and the criminal justice club. Grace said

Wow. Congrats. Hannah and john said

Later that night in their bed

Can you believe Jason joined football? Hannah asked

Yeah. I can. John said

I'm happy for him. Hannah said

Me too. John said

Grace is in the JROTC and criminal justice club. Hannah said 

I'm really proud of her. John said 

I am too. Hannah said 

Our kids are going to go places. John said 

Yeah they are. Hannah said


	56. Chapter 56:

Grace and Jason 16th birthday 

Good morning Grace and Jason. Happy 16th birthday. Hannah and john said

Thanks mom and dad. Grace and Jason said

They eat birthday pancakes

Before you guys go take the bus open these two presents. John said

Hannah hands each of them a box

They open them and pull out a set if car keys

Are you serious? Both Jason and Grace said

It's from everyone we split the it. Hannah said

The cars are from:  
\- Mike, Chuck, Seth, Tom, Alex, Penny, Leo, Aaron, Emily, mom, and I. John said

Thanks. Grace and Jason said 

They hugged their parents and left the house 

LOVE YOU GUYS. both Grace and Jason yelled

Hannah and john laughed 

They watched their kids get into the new cars and drive to school.

Grace's car- dodge challenger

Jason's car- ford mustang 

So we now have kids that are old enough to drive now? Hannah asked

Doesn't seem real. John said

It doesn't. Hannah said

You look amazing for being a mom a 2 16 year olds. John said

You look amazing too for being a dad of 2 16 year olds. Hannah said

You know they're the best things that happened to me beside marrying you. John said

I agree with you. I cant believe we've been married as long as we have been 16 years john. Hannah said

That's the best day of my life Hannah Forstell. John said 

Its the best day of my life too John Forstell. Hannah said

I love you you. John said

I love you too. Hannah said 

They kissed


	57. Chapter 57:

Grace and Jason graduate high school.

Jason is going to George Town for undergrade and John Hopkins for graduate school. He is planning on being a doctor.

Grace is going to John Jay University for undergraduate and graduate school. She plans on joining the FBI like her parents.

4 years later...

Hannah let's retire from the FBI. John said

Yeah let's retire. Watch our kids grown into their jobs and start families of their own. Hannah said

So that what they did they put in the papers and retired from the FBI.

5 years later......

Grace's life now

Grace is a field agent she works for the Behavior analysis unit. She is married to Jack Hotchner they have 2 kids Mackenzie Hannah Hotchner and Connor Aaron Hotchner. 

Jason's life now

Jason is a general surgeon at George Washington memorial hospital. He is married to Nichole Reagan. They have 2 kids names Johnathan Seth Forstell aka little john, and Makayla Rose Forsell.

12 years later....

Grace life:

Grace is now the director of the FBI.   
And is happy she followed in her parents footsteps.

Jason life now:

Jason is now the chief of surgery at George Washington Memorial Hospital. He is happy with his life. 

THE END!!!!


End file.
